warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/The New Prophecy
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in The New Prophecy arc. ''Midnight *In the previous cover, Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes.Shown on the cover of ''Midnight *The book repeatedly states that four seasons have passed since the events in The Darkest Hour, but this is not possible, as The Darkest Hour took place in leaf-bare, while Midnight starts off in greenleaf; the delay is rather six seasons. *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. *Feathertail is mistakenly mentioned with a flecked gray pelt. *While Mistyfoot is talking to Leafpaw and Sorreltail about the disappearance of the four cats, she tells them Feathertail and Stormfur had always undergone scrutiny about having a father in RiverClan, yet Feathertail and Stormfur's father was actually ThunderClan, and their mother was RiverClan. ''Moonrise *The allegiances contains many mistakes, including the absence of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Rowanclaw's gender again being female, and Sorreltail being listed as Sorrelpaw, despite earning her warrior name in the previous book. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly said to have amber eyes, even though she has green eyes. *Purdy exclaims "Great StarClan" but it is established in Midnight that before he meets the Clan cats he does not know of StarClan, so it is unlikely he would use this phrase. *Leafpaw describes three cats from ShadowClan attacking ThunderClan; Russetfur, Cedarheart and a tabby tom. She explains that Cedarheart attacks her but then in the next sentence he is described as being in a fight with Brackenfur. *Brambleclaw states that he scented rabbits before the eagle attacked, but this was never mentioned before now. Dawn *Rowanclaw is once again listed as a she-cat. *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned with a black pelt. *Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw twice in the book, even though she has had her warrior name since Firestar's Quest. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." Also, with that comes Firestar mistakenly called golden, instead of ginger. *Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. *Crowpaw is mistakenly called a warrior when he was still an apprentice at the time. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called pale bracken-colored. *Brightheart is mistakenly described as having a 'tortoiseshell splashed coat' when she is in fact ginger and white. *Leafpaw describes seeing 'white and ginger fur flashing through the undergrowth'- later, this is revealed to be Sorreltail and Brackenfur, neither of which are white and ginger (Sorreltail is tortoiseshell and white, Brackenfur is golden-brown). *As Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail run past the abandoned camp, the description reads "If they monsters weren't careful, they'd tumble right into the ravine and smash themselves to bits on Highstones"- likely they meant the 'Highrock' as Highstones is far away from the ThunderClan camp. *Squirrelpaw easily opens the catch to the cage when freeing Leafpaw from the monster, but without any instruction she shouldn't know how. *Firestar is mistakenly called dark red. *Firestar claims he and Ravenpaw have been through so much together, specifically referencing the death of Bluestar, yet Ravenpaw was not present for this. *The description reads at one point, "was waiting for the sickening crunch of fur and bone" but only bone would make a crunching sound, while fur would not likely make much noise even if crushed. Starlight *Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. *Whitepaw is mistakenly called Whitetail. *Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. *Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes several times. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called Squirrelpaw when she has already received her warrior name. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. Twilight *Mothwing is mistakenly described with blue eyes. *Birchkit is mistakenly said to have a gray pelt. *Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes at least twice. *Shrewpaw is mistakenly said to have died on the journey to the lake , when he died shortly before the Clans left the forest. *Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw after she had received her full medicine cat name. *Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. *Brackenfur is mentioned with ginger fur. Sunset *Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. *Mothwing is again said to have blue eyes. *Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Crowfeather is again mentioned with amber eyes. *Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. *Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm who was appointed to the patrol. *Firestar is mistakenly said to have seven lives left when he only has five. *Tigerstar is called Tigerclaw. *Leafpool comments on the day of the quarter moon that the medicine cats will be meeting at the Moonpool that night. However, medicine cats meet on the half moon, and in the next chapter Brambleclaw remembers that Leafpool had just paid her ''half-moon visit to Moonpool. Notes and references }} Category:Reference